More Than Meets The Eye
by Aye-Aye57
Summary: Sherlock's life becomes complicated when Lily, a runaway with a past turns up at his flat insisting that he needs her help, Who is she? and what is she hiding? With more puzzles to be solved, could Lily be the the biggest of them all? I suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so this is my first Sherlock fan-fiction, so sorry if people are out of character, feel free to give tips to help me with characterisation. So in this story Sherlock is about 32/33 and John is about two years older and it features my OC Lily who is 14 at the start of the story. It is set after 'The Reichenbach Fall' and Sherlock has been cleared and has returned, but it won't be mentioned much, apart from maybe reference to Moriarty and stuff. Anyway, I will try and update as regularly as possible, and I have loads of story ideas, and there will probably be a sequel later on. I am open to ideas and critique, but don't be too mean. Sorry for the ramble and hope you enjoy!**

**Review!**

**Warning: Rating may go up in later chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Lil, you're completely insane!"<p>

"Thanks Jamie, because I didn't know that already." The girl turned around and looked at the boy as she rolled her eyes.

"There.. done." She said with a sigh of relief as she finished picking the lock. She stepped back to admire her handiwork, and Jamie took the opportunity to stand back and really look at the girl stood in front of him.

She was quite tall, standing at about five foot eight. She wasn't slim, but was at an average weight. To a stranger she appeared to be about 17 but she was actually a lot younger. She had dark skin and dark brown frizzy hair pulled into a bun at the back of her head. Her eyes were dark brown, so dark in fact they appeared almost black. She had long lashes and one of her dark eyebrows was currently raised as she watched Jamie examine her. She had an oval shaped face and her dark red lips were pulled into a smile a result of the task she had just accomplished. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with knee-high grey boots that laced up to the top. She was also wearing a black hoodie with a white zip up the front that was too big for her, but she wore it anyway.

At that moment she shifted her weight to her left leg, crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Are you done staring at me Jamie? I asked you to be my look out; not assess how I look." She sighed heavily. "I'm going inside now, y'know to the building I just spent five minutes picking the lock to?"

Jamie looked up. "Yeah sorry, are you sure you want to do this?" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, just be careful Lily, I care about you."

"Thanks Jamie, but I'll be fine" and she turned and walked into the empty building.

* * *

><p>"What have you got for me Lestrade?" demanded the Consulting Detective as he marched into Detective Inspector's office.<p>

"I don't even know why I let you on these cases Sherlock, you don't take it seriously enough."

"I do take things seriously, now what have you got for me?"

At that moment Doctor John Watson appeared in the office, panting after chasing Sherlock through Scotland Yard. Sherlock didn't even acknowledge him and started tapping his fingers on Lestrades' desk. Lestrade sighed and dropped the files on his desk.

"Four murders in the past two weeks."

"Four? In two weeks? That's a bit reckless isn't it?" said John who had finally managed to get his breath back.

"Details?" asked Sherlock.

"There was a women in her forties, a man in his twenties, a women in her thirties and a man in his fifties."

"Are they linked?" Sherlock queried .

"They were all killed in the same way, single cut across the throat from a simple knife."

"So we're dealing with a serial killer?" asked John.

"Which was the most recent?" Sherlock questioned.

"Two days ago, the body has already been moved to St Barts."

"Well I'll start there then, John are you coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll head back to the flat, I've got a date later and I want to look nice." John saw a hint of disappointment flicker across Sherlock's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Right okay then, afternoon Lestrade." and he strolled out of the office as quickly as he had arrived. Once he had left Lestrade turned to John and sighed.

"See you later John."

"Bye Inspector."

John walked out of the Scotland Yard, hailed a cab and headed back to the flat. John stared out the window watching the streets of London whiz past. Soon enough the cab pulls up outside 221b Baker Street and John gets out and pays the fair. He walks up to the door and heads inside. There is a note on Mrs Hudson door, saying that she has gone to visit family for two weeks, and she hopes that John and Sherlock can look after themselves until then. He sighed, wondering if they would be able to cope without their 'not housekeeper' for two weeks.

He headed upstairs to his and Sherlock's flat and opened the door.

"Jesus Christ!" he shouted as he took in the scene in front of him.

There sprawled out on the sofa, was a young girl who can't have been more that sixteen years old. John's army training kicked in and he stared at the girl.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he demanded, still puzzled as to how she got into the flat in the first place.

She stared at him, her brow furrowing as if she was trying to figure him out.

"Sorry.." She started. "I didn't mean to startle you Doctor Watson, I haven't taken anything and don't plan on doing so. I simply wished to speak with someone, but it is clear I will have to re-think my plans.." She spoke with rather posh english accent, and John presumed she had been brought up well.

"B-uu.. h-how did you get in? Who did you want to speak to? Who are you?" John struggled to get his head round the situation. _Who was this girl standing in front of him? What did she want? How did she know his name?_

The girl got up and began to head for the door, but before she did she turned and looked John in the eye.

"I'm Lily, and I'm sure we'll be meeting again soon Doctor Watson. And be careful, Sherlock's new case may be a struggle, he might need my help." and with that she turned and ran through the door and down the stairs, and John could just make out her saying;

"Don't bother with your date tonight John, she's cheating on you." He heard the front door slam and he slunk down into his armchair, running the last five minutes through his head repeatedly. _What just happened?_

* * *

><p>Jamie waited at the bus stop, watching as people walked by, consumed by their own little worlds. He felt a buzzing in his pocket and checked his phone.<p>

_1 new message:_

_Flat went as planned- I hope._

_Heading back to bridge now._

_-Lily x_

He sighed and walked away._ What are you getting yourself into Lil?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to set the scene. Next chapter will be longer, and definitely more interesting. Let me know what you think!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! :) I had so many ideas in my head it took me a while to focus them all into a chapter.. haha :) I'm a bit unsure about the way I've written Sherlock, is he too OoC? **

**Review to let me know what you think :)**

**P.S I don't own Sherlock, credit goes to Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. :)**

* * *

><p>Sherlock walked into Baker Street a few hours later, having not been able to gather much evidence from the victims. It was strange, whoever the murderer was they were very clever, and they didn't leave any traces behind. He wondered why the people were killed and the motives, his head working at a hundred miles an hour. He walked up the stairs and into the flat. He saw John staring into a mug of tea, deep in thought. <em>Didn't he say he had a date or something?<em>

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him, and John looked up from his tea. He stared at Sherlock for a moment and said; "Someone broke into the flat."

Sherlock stared back. "What did they want? Did they take anything?"

"They didn't take anything, it was just, um just.." He couldn't get the words out, it was just so strange.

"Spit it out John and stop acting like an idiot!" Sherlock snapped at him, he was getting impatient. If someone had broken in he wanted to know the details.

"It was just some kid. I mean she couldn't of been older than sixteen, and she was just lying on sofa. She said she wanted to speak to someone, but she would re-think her plans. Then she just got up and left."

John watched as Sherlock paced the room and then flung himself on the sofa, Sherlock hummed as he placed his fingers together in front of his face in a steeple shape.

"Describe her to me." Sherlock said finally as he snapped out of his daze.

"She was quite tall, had tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing skinny jeans and a hoodie and she spoke like she was brought up well. Oh, and she said her name was Lily."

"Anything else?"

"She said that you would find this case hard, and you might need her help. But I mean, why would you need help from some random teenager that broke into the flat?"

"I don't know." Sherlock muttered as he got up and started pacing the room again.

"What did you say?" John was puzzled. _Did Sherlock just say he didn't know?_

"I DON'T KNOW JOHN!" He shouted. "But it doesn't matter" He continued. "It's unimportant. I just have to focus on the case." and he collapsed on the sofa, disappearing into his 'Mind Palace'.

John sighed, picked up his laptop and went upstairs to his room. There was no point in trying to make conversation with Sherlock when he was acting like this. He let his mind wonder to the events of earlier that afternoon and the young girl who almost appeared to have Sherlock stumped. He made a note to himself to get the locks changed tomorrow before getting ready for bed early. The strangest thing was that Lily was right, he date was cheating on him, she confessed to him over the phone before Sherlock came home. John went to bed wondering when he would see the strange girl again.

* * *

><p>Lily looked down at her phone as it started ringing. She checked the caller I.D before picking up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Someone found another one about 10 minutes ago, you better hurry."

"Are you sure it's like the others?"

"Positive. I'll text you the address."

"Okay thanks, I owe you one." She hung up with a grin on her face as she headed out to the street to hail a cab.

_This Is it._ She thought. _Better make an impression._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't want to leave you all waiting for so long without updating but the next chapter is very interesting and a lot longer, I promise! And I have so much planned for this story, I can't wait to write it! :)**


End file.
